wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thyrosic Empire
Landscape The Mithraleenean Empire is an Empire located in the Mith, a piece of land that starts in Mithraleen and stretches to Mithraleeth in the north. Mithraleen has rolling plains and forests. Mithraleeth is a large wasteland filled with ice. In the middle is Miraleen. It is filled with hills and pine forests. Politics The Mithraleenean ruled by the Iberius and their X'zazzeeri allies. The Empire is power-hungry, seeking to conquer their neighbours, and this has caused relationships with other nations to be frosty at best. In terms of size, and strength, they are only rivalled by the Nokana Empire, an Empire they seek to destroy. They have been at war with the Al'uvah , or Mystic Elves , of Gil-Galad many times. Currently, they are in a state of peace with their Elven enemies. Many forts have been built on the northern shores of the Empire in preparation of the inevitable invasion. History Timeline Before Dawn Era *'500' Before Dawn Era - The City of Crusada built *'200' Before Dawn Era - Mithraleenean Empire formed *'15' Before Dawn Era - X'zaz'x claims to be a prophet of Lokve, begins to unite the Tribes *'13' Before dawn Era - Z'xandeer is built *'12' Before Dawn Era - Under the rule of Z'xakatan, the Xael'xazizr go to war with the rest of the X'azzeeri Tribes *'8' Before Dawn Era - The war finishes Dawn Era *'2' Dawn Era - The Ael'nonuvah flee from Gil-Galad and land in Mithraleen *'30' Dawn Era - The Empire absorbs them *'50' Dawn Era - The Empire controls all of Mithraleen, the Tribes of X'zazaz unite *'150' Dawn Era - X'zazaz discovered by Iberi explorer Andrivas Valadus *'162' Dawn Era - Xael'xazizr go to war with the Empire *'166' Dawn Era - Empire conquer Mithraleeth and Miraleen *'180' Dawn Era - The Empire, with the help of the other Tribes, defeats the Xael'xazizr at the Battle of the Inner Island *'199' Dawn Era - After many months of fighting with the bandits there, southern Miraleeth is captured *'212' Dawn Era - X'zazaz officially recognised as a Vassal State *'277' Dawn Era - The Ael'uvah land on the shores of Miraleeth *'278' Dawn Era - Negotiations begin between the Empire and the Ael'uvah *'279' Dawn Era - The Ael'uvah disagree with the Empire's demands, War is declared *'280' Dawn Era - The Empire loses Miraleeth to the Mystic Elves *'281' Dawn Era - Uprising in Mithraleeth, The Ael'uvah capture Miraleen, The Battle of The Plains *'282' Dawn Era - Battle of the Mountains, The Iberius and their X'azzeeri allies hold off the Ael'nonuvahian army *'283' Dawn Era - Battle of the Mith, Imperial Navy destroyed, The Empire fails to retake Mithraleeth *'284' Dawn Era - Crusada surrounded *'285' Dawn Era - 200,000 Ael'nonuvah defeat the much larger Ael'uvahian army at the Battle of Crusada *''2''90 Dawn Era - The Empire pushes the Mystic Elves back to Miraleeth *'291' Dawn Era - Battle of the Northern Wastes *'292 '''Dawn Era - Battle of the Northern Wastes finishes, Ael'uvah attack X'zazaz and fail *'293''' Dawn Era - Gil-Galad is invaded by the Empire *'299' Dawn Era - Gil-Galad is annexed into the Empire Growth Era *'1' Growth Era - Riots in Gil-Galad, Legionaries killed *'2' Growth Era - Riots put down *'5' Growth Era - Emperor Vitus II limits how large a militia Gil-Galad can have *'7' Growth Era - Emperor Vitus II is assassinated by an Al'uvahian soldier, Emperor Valus I becomes Emperor *'10' Growth Era - Xael'xazizr are financed by the Mystic Elves and spark a rebellion on X'zazaz *'12' Growth Era - Riots in Gil-Galad, Legionaries killed *'13' Growth Era - The Empire fails to put down the rebellion and the riots, Gil-Galad stops communicating with the Empire *'20' Growth Era - Rebellion put down in X'zazaz *'25 '''Growth Era - The 1st Miraleeth Legion is sent to Gil-Galad *'26 Growth Era - After months of fighting, The Legion is defeated *'40 '''Growth Era - 200,000 Ael'uvahian soldiers land in Miraleeth, 50,000 land in X'zazaz *'41 'Growth Era - Stretched thin the Empire loses the south of X'zazaz, Miraleeth captured *'42 'Growth Era - Miraleeth re-captured, Miraleeth lost, northern Miraleen captured *'43 'Growth Era - Southern X'zazaz recaptured, Miraleen captured, the Battle of the Mith, Imperial Navy crushes the Ael'uvahian navy Government 'Emperor/Empress The King or Queen, also called the Emperor or Empress, controls the Empire. Unlike many, they are not figure heads and rule with near-arbitrary powers. Since the beginning of the Empire, there has always been a King or Queen, starting with Queen Bekar and her eldest son, King Alun. Over the years, the power of the Kings has been weakened. This power was given to the Grand Council. Despite this, the King has the power to close down the Council, should the need arise. Only once has the Empire gone without a ruler. This was when the citizens rebelled after a weak rule by a King. The family went into hiding and resurfaced centuries later. Should the Empire be left without a direct heir, the Grand Council is put in charge while historians rapidly search for a relative. The current ruler is not directly related to Queen Bekar, however, it is related to a spouse of one fo the rulers. 'The Grand Council' The Grand Council was set up after the rulers resurfaced in an attempt to increase popularity. At first, it was just an organization with no real power and was commanded by the ruler, but now it has some control over the ruler. It is headed by a Potentate. It has many representatives from all races from all over the empire. It has been disolved many times, mainly in war, but it has always been reconstructed. Throughout the years, the amount of power that the Council possesses has changed. It has went from having little power to being in complete control of the Empire. Relations between the ruler and the Council are normally good, however, there have been times when they have clashed. Military 'The Mith Legions' These legions are comprised of troops from the mainland. A legion has 1000 troops in it and are commanded by a General. They are mostly made up of Iberi soldiers, however, a small percentage of them are X'azzeeri and even Al'uvahian. Different legions have different roles. Some legions, such as the Foreign Legion, are designed to travel throughout the Empire quickly, putting down rebellions and reinforcing legions who have come under attack. They are lightly armoured and fast to respond. They are housed in Fort Venture, in the Northern Wastes, ready to reply to any invasion force the Ael'uvah send. 'Ael'nonuvah Horsemen' These fierce horse-riders are a sect of the Mithraleenean Empire's military. They ride fast and strong. They can wield both bows and swords. Their horses can ride for a long time without stopping for food. They have a bitter rivalry with the Al'uvah. 'X'azzeeri Shocktroops' This sect of the Imperial Army is completely made up of Volcanic Elves from X'zazaz who are strong and capable. They must be able to take physical and mental anguish. They are armed with large warhammers and are clad in strong armour. They are slow but can take a beating and dish them out. 'Militia' Each man who is over 20 and under 40 is conscripted in the Militia. These people are trained how to defend villages and towns, put out fires and warn the Legion of an attack. They are given military training. They are enlisted in the force for three years, after which they are given their own set of armour and weaponry. Economy The accepted currency within the Empire is denaw. 100 of these small, round silver discs makes a cenaw. These are gold coins. 'Imports & Exports' The Mithraleenean Empire's main source of exports are primarily armour and weaponry from X'zazaz as well as volcanic dust to Rekkan, to help with the Dramer's crafting. Category:Regions, Countries Category:Factions